


Fast Boys and Hot Cars

by gluupor



Series: Andreil Week 2018 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fast and the Furious Fusion, Andreil Week 2018, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prompt: Champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor
Summary: Minyard had gotten out of his car and was stalking towards Neil like a predator - a panther, maybe, or some other big cat.“Double or nothing,” he said, sounding unaffected and bored by the proceedings despite the fact that he’d just lost a race for the first time in years.





	Fast Boys and Hot Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Champion.

Neil laughed happily and slightly hysterically, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He hadn't felt like this in _years_ , not since he'd been on the run with his mother, stealing cars and pushing them to their limits to escape from his father's people. Those cars had been mostly junkers, though: easy to find and easy to lose. They were nothing like the souped up Maserati the Bureau provided. He was glad he insisted on the nitrous despite Browning's argument. He wasn't sure he could have beaten Minyard without the boost.

He had been on their trail for months, this group of thieves called the Monsters. They were involved in dealing drugs, robbery, and illegal street racing. They'd been on the FBI's radar for quite a while, but their recent escalation called for direct intervention.

Neil hopped out of his car. The noise from the spectators was intense and filled with shock because Minyard didn't lose. Neil would have been worried for his safety if he had any sense of self-preservation. Luckily he hadn't stepped into a situation where everyone was against him; Minyard's crew was joined by several race regulars that were unaffiliated with the gang who wanted to watch the fallout from Neil's unexpected victory. Neil had gotten to know a few of them during the weeks since he started his assignment; he shot Matt a grin when he waved.

Minyard had gotten out of his car, too, and was stalking towards Neil like a predator - a panther, maybe, or some other big cat. He was short, even shorter than Neil, but he wasn't a small man and his presence was larger than life. Neil felt held in place by the intensity of his gaze like a butterfly collected and pinned.

Andrew Minyard was the undisputed leader of the Monsters. He had a twin, Aaron, but he was mostly in the background stitching wounds and fixing cars as needed. There were few others in Andrew's inner circle. Of importance were his cousin, Nicky Hemmick, and Kevin Day. Kevin was the real reason that the FBI hadn't already taken whatever evidence they'd gathered and just arrested the Monsters. Kevin's presence here meant that there was a connection to the Moriyamas. He was also the reason that Neil had gotten this assignment: the name Wesninski would still have meaning to him.

Neil met Andrew between their cars, the headlights creating a spotlight for the two of them.

"Double or nothing," said Andrew, sounding unaffected and bored by the proceedings despite the fact that he'd just lost a race for the first time in years.

Neil made sure to grin as smugly as possible. "You want to race again?" he asked. "What will you drive?"

Jeering shouts echoed, as well as laughter. People were clearly amused by the mouthy newcomer. Andrew cocked his head.

"I have two cars now, since I just won yours," continued Neil. "And I'm not convinced I want to lend you my brand new GS so you can attempt to win it back from me." He shrugged. "Going double or nothing only benefits you; what's in it for me?"

"If you win again," said Andrew slowly, precisely, "I'll let you fuck me."

A whoop sounded from their spectators, but Neil didn't look away from Andrew's eyes.

Neil was good at his job, which meant that he knew as much about the Monsters as possible. Therefore, he knew that one of Andrew's former foster brothers had received anonymous complaints alleging sexual abuse. He knew that Aaron had a sealed criminal record, that he'd been arrested but never charged in the death of that same foster brother. He knew that Andrew had medical records from the same day as that murder saying that he'd been treated for both physical and sexual assault. And he knew that Andrew's current sexual partners were not allowed to touch him: they were handcuffed and Andrew never let himself be vulnerable in front of them (the FBI had attempted to use one of these men to spy on the Monsters' operations, but Andrew went through them like tissue paper and clearly didn't trust them).

All those things together meant that Andrew's offer wasn't genuine, it was a test. He either didn't expect Neil to take the bet or he knew something that guaranteed his win. Neil suspected the former as he was aware that Andrew had been gathering information about him. Andrew wasn’t one to let a newcomer with ties to Kevin’s past wander around without finding out everything about him. He would know by now that Neil was a prude who didn't swing (happily his cover identity had a sexuality that mirrored his own, for once) and was likely trying to intimidate him.

"No thanks, doll," drawled Neil. "I need to have my partner's enthusiastic consent. And I prefer to like them."

More hoots and hollers echoed around them, but Andrew didn't blink. Neither did Neil.

"Well," said Andrew, finally breaking their stare-down, "I'll have to think of something else you might want. Kevin said something about you needing a job."

"Getting paid never goes amiss," said Neil agreeably.

"How about this, then," said Andrew. "We race again. I win, I get your pretty Maserati. You win, you can come drive for my crew."

"That still doesn't address the fact that your car now belongs to me," Neil pointed out.

"Lend it to me," said Andrew.

"Not for free," said Neil. "Give me some incentive."

Andrew took a step closer and lowered his voice so no one else could hear him. "Lend it to me and I won't accidentally say the name Wesninski to the wrong people, _Nathaniel_."

Neil didn't have to fake his flinch, despite the fact that this was the exact angle that he'd expected Minyard to take. Right now Andrew was overconfident: he thought that he had leverage on Neil and therefore mistakenly believed that he was in control of their interactions. That still didn't mean that Neil enjoyed hearing his birth name spoken aloud.

"It's Neil," Neil hissed back. "And you have a deal," he said louder for the benefit of the curious onlookers.

"Neil," repeated Andrew, his expression predatory. He stroked one hand along the hood of Neil's car and gave Neil a slow, appreciative once over. "One day you _are_ going to beg me to fuck you on the hood of this gorgeous car." It didn't sound like a threat, it sounded like a promise.

Neil shook his head, because he would have to be practically in love with Andrew for that situation to ever come to pass. If he fell in love with this man he would be completely fucked, and not just literally. "Would you care to make a wager?" he asked cheekily.

"I want the car," said Andrew.

"If you win this race it will belong to you anyway."

"It's good to have a backup plan."

Neil laughed. "Fine. If I ever beg you to fuck me, you can have my car," he promised, and returned to the driver's seat of the Maserati.

He took a deep breath. One more quarter mile, ten more seconds. He just had to win once more and then he'd have infiltrated the Monsters. They'd better prepare themselves: they had no idea how beyond motivated he was to complete this case.

When he'd been caught by the FBI following his mother's death he'd given them all the evidence they'd needed to take down his mobster father's operations. In exchange for immunity from his _own_ crimes he'd been expected to use his fairly unique skill set to help them. The agreement was for a certain number of successfully completed investigations and after this case he will have fulfilled his contract.

He was almost free and clear. He'd worked too long and too hard to let Andrew Minyard, or anybody else for that matter, stand in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: Neil falls for Andrew.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr [@gluupor](http://gluupor.tumblr.com).


End file.
